A Nightmare Within A Dream
by Meiyume
Summary: V/P WARNING! Pan's been in love with Vegeta for a long time now and she thought she could never have him... Now that she has him, she knows he's just using her. Will she let him use her? PrQL to Sway...
1. The nightmare begins....

**Disclaimer:** No own db, dbz, dbgt or any characters. Only own plot.

**A/N:** Okay, people wanted me to continue Sway, but I'd like to leave it there because I want you to think about what would happen instead of me writing about it. So instead I'm writing about what happened before this point, how it came to that and blah blah blah and all the flashbacks are going to be in full scenes. I _should_ be working on YGM but I can't when I have this on my back...LOL! Well I can't really be bothered to change the rating of Sway, but this rating is definitely going to be high, it's kinda lime-ish. This is just the beginning...k? Thanks to all who reviewed Sway. If you haven't read it I suggest you read that first. Enjoy the first chapter! Ja!

***

As usual, here I was venturing around CC looking for Bra. If this place wasn't so damned big I would have found her by now. Dende knew where I was now. So now, I was just absent-mindedly walking through the desolate hallways of CC just…thinking.

Sensing someone I looked up, only to meet the deep, dark eyes of my prince. We stood just staring intently at each other. So many words spoken without a trace of sound. I could feel myself falling. Again. Falling for him. The eyes…it was the eyes that pushed me over the edge. I could fall for him a million times over. I probably have. I wish I wasn't in love with him. I wish someone would save me from these pointless feelings. But no one could, I was in too deep and there was no one who could swim that far just to get me out…at least I didn't think so.

He grunted at me and then walked straight past me. There was definitely no chance for anything between us. None at all. How that annoyed me, how I wished one day he would sweep me off my feet and tell me that he'd always been attracted to me. I knew somewhere under that cold mask was a heart. How I wished that heart was mine.

I stared off into the distance where Vegeta had walked off. Sighing, I blew hair out of my eyes. I turned around and walked straight into…Vegeta?

"H-How…what? How did you…?" I asked dumbstruck.

He only smirked at me in response. Suddenly, I felt an arm snake around my waist and I felt his body pressed against mine. Blushing as I heated up, his smirk only widened. I suddenly realised this was the moment I'd been waiting for, but then why was I scared? A tremble ran through me as he pulled me even closer. He frowned.

"Do you fear me?" He asked.

"No, I'm not afraid of anything." I replied.

He leaned forward slightly and placed his lips atop mine. Was I dreaming? I changed my mind quickly as I felt his tongue slip into my mouth in a teasing motion. His arms unraveled from around my waist and I felt his hands find my buttocks. He squeezed gently and lifted me slightly, I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me up against the wall playfully, kissing me passionately.

My dreams had come true. _All_ my fantasies and everything that I'd ever wanted was mine now, because all I wanted was him. Using his hands and the wall to support me, even though I could've hung on myself, he began to nip at my neck. He traced my collarbone with his lips and my breathing became uneven. He was driving me nuts just by his presence and his scent, how I felt now was indescribable.

"Bedroom…" I managed to choke out.

He continued assaulting my neck as he supported me with one hand and opened a door with the other. He carried me to the bed and lay me down gently, as he did so I could feel his hardness against me. I smirked slightly at how much I was turning him on. He kissed me and then unbuttoned the first button from my blouse. Kissing that spot he unbuttoned the next and followed suit. I stared up at the ceiling in wonder. I couldn't believe any of it.

*** 

I woke up feeling skin and legs entwined with my own. Suddenly I remembered what had happened. That was the most amazing experience I'd ever had. I still couldn't believe it. I shivered slightly remembering how he'd turned super Saiyajin, only to find that it pleasured me more and not hurt me. I'd lost count of how many times that feeling had rocked through me.

Tilting my head slightly, I looked up at him, he was sleeping peacefully. No longer did that stone cold mask occupy his face, but what was hidden underneath was showing. How lucky Bulma was to know what Vegeta was _really_ like. How lucky she was to be the first person my prince has shared his feelings with. I wish it had been me.

Feeling Vegeta's torso move slightly was a nice feeling. His smooth muscles rubbing against my bare skin was the best feeling ever. I noticed his eyes flutter open and he looked down at me. After looking at me for what seemed like an eternity he finally broke contact. Slowly he sat up and swung his legs out of the bed. He got dressed without saying a word and closed the door softly to think about what we'd done.

All of a sudden the sharp slap of reality hit me hard. He was using me. The question was, was I going to let him use me? Pride, love and respect fought over that decision. But I knew I'd already chosen. That's when I knew that my dream…was really a nightmare. I just had to hold on and wait till he finally loved me. He'd have to fall eventually? Right? I had to hope. I had to let him use me.

I…wanted him to use me.

***

**A/N:** Sorry really short, cuts into the story fast and not written very well! Sorry! But still more to come! Promise! ;)

_Meiyume_


	2. The nightmare gets worse...Trunks?!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, if I did, Vegeta and Pan would be together by now...oh and I don't get any money for this *cries*

**AN:** Well then...I must say that this isn't the best I can do, but it'll have to do before you guys start harassing me...once again it's fairly short, but there's still more to come. I'm determined to finish more of my stories! lol!! At least I finished one, YGM...anyways..I'll stop babbling...wala!

***

It's amazing what love can do to a person, it can be the thing that keeps you alive and driven, or the thing that leads you to your death…sometimes both. Sometimes, it hurts so much that your torn, you want to die but you want to live. I am in that grey position. We've only been at it for three weeks and already I was drained of emotional _and_ physical strength. I wanted out, but I wanted in. I couldn't even properly explain to myself what I was feeling.

My hands were cold and clammy and I felt sick. We'd slept together three times and I was already feeling guilty and to make things worse, here I was at CC for some reason or rather. Not that three was a very little amount of times you could sleep with someone (especially someone who was married)…anyway I think we were here because it was someone's birthday. I sat in a corner by myself, I didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Hey." I jumped as I heard the voice behind me.

"Oh hey." I said nervously.

"You seem jumpy." He stated.

"Yeah well it's been a tough lately." I replied sighing.

"Looks like it." He noted my condition.

I laughed nervously. Could he tell?

"Want to share?" He asked as he grabbed a chair and sat next to me.

"Not really…Sorry." I replied.

"Well…can I tell you about mine at least?" He asked.

"Sure…I guess if it helps."

He gave a deep sigh before continuing.

"I've been feeling so lonely lately…I have Marron, I have you, I have Goten and I have mum, yes even my dad, but lately it just feels like something's been missing. I can't put my finger on it, it's just this hollow feeling. I have a vague idea of what it might be."

"You have no idea how many times in my whole life that I've felt that way." _Like now…_

He smiled, thanking me silently that I understood.

"Anyway…so, I'm thinking of breaking up with Marron." Trunks said hesitantly.

"What? Why?" I said shocked, didn't he have any idea of the extent of her love for him?

"I think I'm in love with…someone else."

"But…Trunks, Marron loves you so much!" I had no idea why I was pleading with him.

Something deep inside stirred, I always had a freaky sixth sense about these things. I had this feeling…that that someone else was I. He looked at me oddly.

"Sorry…it just seems so sudden…I mean…don't you want to think this over?" I asked desperately.

"I've been thinking it over my whole life." His blue eyes looked so sure and confident of everything.

I looked at him sadly, I really didn't want to break his heart. I had no idea why I thought he was talking about me, I might've been totally wrong, but something told me that I was right. What scared me most was that look in his eyes, that it would take nothing to stop him from getting to her., whoever she was. That…if it _was_ me…he _would_ be able to save me from this feeling I felt for his father. I didn't want to be saved. Breaking my train of thought, I smiled slightly and turned my attention to Trunks.

"Okay…well…just don't hurt her. You've broken too many hearts in my lifetime Trunks Briefs." I told him sternly.

He gave a nervous smile before he left. I shook my head slowly. I couldn't tell anyone about anything. I couldn't shout to the world whom I loved. I loved Vegeta so much it hurt, I didn't know if he could see what he was doing to me. I wished he did, I just couldn't bring myself to end it, but I didn't want him to end it. I felt so confused at that moment.

I looked up sensing eyes upon me. Onyx met onyx eyes and we locked gazes for what seemed like eternity. I knew exactly what was going to happen next. His eyes flickered towards the doorway just as I had expected and a few seconds later he left through that door and a minute later, I would be walking through it as well.

***

I lay there still and silent. I could feel my soul sinking deeper and deeper into the hole I was digging myself. It was getting harder and harder to climb out of the situation and soon enough, I knew I would be in too deep. I didn't know better…I couldn't save myself. I could feel my young naïve-ness come into play now, I felt as if there was a chance that he could love me and that this wasn't all sex…that maybe he was still within my grasp. I would find out as soon as I could, I had to give myself that at least.

I sat up slowly and swung my legs over the bedside. I looked back at Vegeta, he was half-asleep, but then again no saiyan is ever fully asleep…we always have to be alert, it's in our instincts. I sat thinking for a while. Thinking about Trunks and how determined he looked, now I felt terrified. Father battling son when I only wanted the father. I shook my head as I got up and got dressed, pushing those thoughts into the dark, unearthed depths of my mind...

***

_Meiyume_


End file.
